Ayata U. Samurakami-Nishimiya
Backstory Ayata Unigami Samurakami-Nishimiya II was born to her full-blooded Shushu Mother, Asuko Nishimiya, from the traitorous Nishimiya Family, and her human Father, Naoki Samurakami, from the Samurakami Clan, a less significant Clan. The Samurakami Clan was actually on good terms with Nishimiya Family, so she was allowed to live with both of her parents while her father was clan leader. Despite this, Ayata never felt loved by anyone, including her parents, leading to her becoming detached from family and most of the friends she had. This also led to her developing depression early on in her life, and sadly it was never treated. The only person she ever opened up and talked to was her close friend, Tamiko Saitou, a girl from the Saitou Clan. Tamiko had her own demons, such as her getting abused and disowned by her parents, and other secrets that she too had never shared with anyone. And the two girls bonded quickly. Sadly Tamiko was murdered by someone within the clan, and this murderer was never caught, leading to Ayata developing serious trust issues. These 'trust issues' led to her cutting EVERYONE off, including her parents, her counsellor, and her brother Susumu. Her mental health began to deteriorate, and rather quickly. She began to go corrupt due to years of neglecting her powerful, unstable magic. By the time her father died and she was to be made the new leader she was mentally and magically unstable, and her becoming the clan leader only seemed to make it worse. She ruled the clan with an iron fist, removing the counsel and others from power and high ranks and instated herself as supreme, self-proclaimed Warlordess of the Samurakami Clan. When she found Kainta Bygonbourne, she took pity on him seeing the broken child she was in him, and adopted him, taking him back to the Clan Base renaming him 'Raideru Fang Samurakami', and made him her heir. She cherished 'Raideru' giving him love and support she knew he needed, raising him as her own. Following the presumed death of Irene Aishi, the Samurakami Clan began to take over the territory of the Aishi Empire, also having a conflict with the Black Lotus and Warlordess Asami. She would later meet with Asami, making an alliance with her and Asami's Husk Army, as well as the Elder Clan, who had joined Asami. Appearance As a child, Ayata had black hair that went down to her shoulders, rosy cheeks, and tan skin. She often wore a black kimono with a very dark blue trim and a deep blue obi. As she grew older and her mental health decline she grew her hair out and adapted a more messy and unkempt look, sometimes wearing the same clothes for several days on end and often never brushing her hair or shaving her legs. As she began to descend into corruption her skin (which was previously a tan colour) became much, much paler, and her canine teeth became sharper, and her eyes became a glowing scarlet red, as opposed to her 'normal' dull crimson colour. Personality While most view Ayata as sadistic and insane, she only shows these traits while ruling her clan and in battle. Her insane tendencies only occur when Ayata fights in battles. Other than that, Ayata is very motherly and protective of Raideru, only wanting whats best for him. Abilities *'Shushu Magic ' **'Creation' **'Destruction' **'Demonic Magic' ***'Bloodbending' ***'Summoning Magic' Relationships * Naoki Samurakami - Father; Deceased * Asuko Nishimiya - Mother * Susumu Samurakami-Nishimiya - Brother; Deceased * Tamiko Saitou - Friend; Deceased * Raideru F. Samurakami - Adoptive son Category:Nishimiya Family Category:Samurakami Clan Category:Masters of Demonic Magic Category:Characters Category:Fan Characters Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Female Category:YocaiEmperor Universe